


Doin' Time

by Lunastrafiore



Category: Original Work
Genre: #cursing, #nonhuman, Love/Hate, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastrafiore/pseuds/Lunastrafiore
Summary: Alrighty, This is my first work ever on Ao3, so we're gonna see how this goes. Next update? I have no idea, but hopefully soon.Enjoy!





	Doin' Time

_Jericho’s house, Dixie City, Winnecautac___

_ _

_ _For another countless times that night, Jericho checked his phone, slipping it from out of the shallow pocket of his jeans, the screen washing his face in faint light as he gazed at a blank screen, disappointed. He was hoping something would happen, that something would dismiss him from the presence of Cassius Sarotegui, who sat across from him, his arm around a girl--a mutual friend of theirs-- in Jericho’s own living room. But why would he want to be away from him? It was a long story, and it was also mostly Cassius’s fault._ _

_ _Jericho tried not to scowl at the two as he laid his head back on the couch cushions. He and his other friends-- Mincy, Yara, Juno, and some other acquaintances--were all on the floor, snacking and visiting. The air was thick with tension as most of them were intoxicated, and Jericho wished he was, too. However he promised not to drink tonight. He would not be keeping that promise._ _

_ _He was regretting that decision as Cassius and the other girl, whose name was Sera, turned toward each other. It was a front, as he felt Cassius’s foot brushing up the left cuff of his jeans, pushing it up his shin. He ignored it, as he had been, and instead checked his phone again. Nothing._ _

_ _He pushed around the remainder of the tortilla chips lying on the thin paper plate before him. His posture was poor, golden eyes dull with boredom as a fit of laughter rang out from Yara and Mincy. He didn’t find it fair that he had to remain sober, it was his own house, after all. _ _

_ _When Cassius and Sera finished their little interaction--whether it was kissing or just murmuring at each other, he didn’t care--They both turned to him, a grin glued to Cassius’s face. “‘Sup” Jericho vexed at them, his eyebrows raised. Their grins turned briefly to confusion and apprehension as their dear werecat friend produced a small black flask from the pocket of his jean jacket. _ _

_ _“Calm down, it’s not a lot. You really didn’t think I’d _stay_ sober, did you?” Jericho laughed and took a hearty swig, smirking at them. The burn to follow was comforting, and he rotated his shoulders, humming “thaaaat hits the spot.” ___ _

_ _ _ _Jericho didn’t like Cassius Sarotegui all that much. Playing with his emotions was part of the reason. The two of them had hooked up several times, and it was always Cassius who led him on, making Jericho think they had something, only to find him snogging Sera the next day, smirking at his broken face. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _What he hated the most was how much he loved it, and how much he kept running back to him _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Every. Single. Time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Right now they were at the part where he’d find Cassius swapping spit with Sera, who knew nothing about their involvement. Cassius had Sera wrapped around his finger, and Jericho’s friendship had been strained in the past, after he’d tried to tell her the truth. Only for her not to believe him, Of course. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They’d even been making out in Jericho’s driveway, and he blinked the recollection away once he realized he’d been spacing out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It was only a matter of time before Cassius said that they “needed to talk” and thus a hook up usually followed. Then the cycle repeated over and over, Jericho losing every time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But not this time. As Sera got up to go get something to drink, Jericho allowed himself another sip from his flask. As if on cue, Cassius looked at him. It didn’t fucking help that he was attractive as all hell._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His fucking eyes, for example. They were deep brown and made Jericho melt inside every time he was caught in their sight. He hated them. Despised them. He wanted to gouge them out and eat them._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _There was also that stupid fucking smile, too. Not just any smile, but the one he only gave Jericho. Cassius’s eyes would gleam like they were now, and there was a little dimple on his left cheek, his white ass teeth would only pull him in further, and that god forsaken jaw would always tighten, rendering Jericho unable to escape._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Cassius was giving him that now. The combination that usually ensured Jericho’s demise. Cassius’s shoulders were pushed together because he was resting back on his outstretched arms, and Jericho gazed at him briefly before looking away. When would Sera come back so he could focus on her again?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What?” Jericho asked, meeting his eyes. He was reminded of how much he hated them, but never broke contact. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Nothing” Cassius chimed in reply, feigning innocence by shrugging and looking elsewhere before picking up his phone. He spent a few seconds sending something, before it was tossed next to him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Then why did you look at me like that?” Jericho challenged, and a knowing glint flashed in Cassius’s eyes before his face furrowed in mock confusion._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Like what?” This angered Jericho, who only glowered and took another swig from his flask. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You know how, Cassius” Jericho’s voice was husky, and a little sad, but he didn’t engage Cassius further. It wasn’t a one-sided game here. Jericho knew just how to push the other boy’s buttons. It was that knowledge, in fact, that landed him in this situation. It was a game of tit-for-tat that they both enjoyed in secret. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Sera returned with a cup in hand, much to the relief of Jericho. However, that meant Cassius would continue his annoying game of footsies. The feeling of a wool sock scratching his ankle sent heat flying to Jericho’s face. He reached under the table and swatted his foot away. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Cassius only responded with a smirk, and Jericho took another few gulps from his flask._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was only met with a few droplets, and frowned, swishing the flask around. He wasn’t even buzzed and it was already empty? Wack._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’ll be right back” Jericho mumbled, barely audible. He stood, his shirt riding up between his opened jacket. He pulled his shirt down and ignored the stare from Cassius. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He felt Cassius’s eyes on him all the way to the kitchen, but didn’t look back. He felt a sense of relief when he disappeared beyond the free-swinging door. His friend’s voice faded and he was greeted with quiet, meeting the kitchen counter with two hands and a sigh. There was no light on. He could see well enough without moonlight filtering in through the two windows above the sink. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He picked himself up again and sauntered to the liquor cabinet, flask bouncing against his thigh as he snagged a bottle of Cuervo out, not even taking the time to admire the label. The clear liquid inside, Tequila, suddenly felt very appealing to him as he screwed the cap open. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jericho was a little on edge, as one of his friends could walk in any moment. He tried not to imagine their disappointed faces, but the image flew to the forefront of his mind anyway. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Still, began to refill his flask with another sigh. He could feel a buzz setting in his first round, but his vision didn’t swim nor did his hand falter. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He had just screwed the cap back onto the glass bottle when he heard the door behind him swing open._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He caught a whiff of who it was as his eyes slowly met with the kitchen backsplash._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“ ‘Little early to be drinking this much, ain’t it?” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jericho could almost hear his smirking. As he turned around to face him he found out such was true. A devious smile was plastered on Cassius’s face. He could see it in the dark, though he wished he couldn’t. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jericho smirked right back “An’ why do you care?” he snapped in return, watching Cassius traipse up to him. Cassius was a few inches taller, but Jericho had _definitely_ beat his ass in a fight before. All that muscle and for what? Not shit.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Because I want you to remember every second when you come over later.” Cassius’s voice had a cocky tone, and Jericho certainly didn’t like it._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Bold of you to assume I’m coming over.” Jericho scowled at him, as Cassius rested his hands on the edge of the counter, dangerously to Jericho’s hips. He went from a frown to a smirk, as he met Cassius’s eyes tentatively “Sera can be your little toy now. I’m afraid I’m all worn out.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He knew Cassius both loved and hated it when he played hard to get. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, playing that card are you? Constantly reminding me why I liked you in the first place.” Cassius rebutted, and this prompted a hard face from Jericho. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I’m sure Sera’s wondering where you are now, Cassius. Can’t keep her waiting for too long.” Jericho’s voice was terribly sweet, his grip tightening on the counter edge. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, don’t be so bitter, Jer.” Cassius leaned down to Jericho’s ear, and the latter shifted uncomfortably. He hated how close he was to swooning from their close proximity. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It’s only you I want.” Jericho would have never believed him, but he meant it. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cassius then snatched the flask of off Jericho’s belt in his moment of vulnerability, turning away as he was snarled at._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Give it back.” Jericho tried to keep his voice low, his face now flushing with anger instead of want._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cassius took a taunting swig from it, trying not to wince as it burned on the way down. “Relax, I’m just having a--” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Before he could finish, Jericho lunged forward, grabbing the hand that held his beloved flask. He yanked Cassius towards him, his mortal grip unable to disturb Jericho’s as he was turned and shoved him up against the counter. Pinned, the flask was snatched from his hand by an irritated Jericho._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“--Drink.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The two of them were dangerously close, chests touching softly. Cassius couldn’t help but let himself be surprised for a minute, before his face settled into a sultry grin. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho’s eyes flashed a brighter Gold during the episode, but dulled slowly now as he scowled at Cassius. “I hate you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You hate to love me, there’s a difference.” _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho wished he wasn’t right, but the bastard was. He would never admit it, but he liked him. A lot. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho went to pull away, his plan being to dismiss himself outside and drink in peace, but it was thwarted when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Shit. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _You know, sometimes life can be a fucking bitch. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cassius flashed that stupid smile again, you know, the little-dimple, sly knowing one? Yeah, that one._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He really, really, really, really, really hated that Cassius knew how to get under his skin so well._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho smirked, and he internally cursed himself as Cassius began to close the distance between them, eyes lowering to his lips. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Cass-Cassius we shouldn’t” Jericho paused, a moment was taken as panic washed over him. They could be walked in on at any moment, though they’d have ample time to escape before the kitchen light was turned on. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho clenched his jaw as Cassius drew their lips together. “You’re right, we shouldn’t, but I know you want to.” he spoke softly against them. Goddamn, why was he always right? _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho was the one to give in, to let the dam of feelings he had harbored for the night crumble from the pressure he felt in his chest. Lips pressed firmly together, he felt Cassius’s hands on his hips, pulling the two together. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t want Cassius to say anything, to just kiss him silly, but he knew a piece of inevitable taunting was coming soon, as it always did, because it was Cassius fucking Sarotegui. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho ignored the hands pushing the jacket from his shoulders, exposing the white t-shirt he wore beneath it. Their lips moved smoothly together, almost as one entity, waves of pleasure pulled in and out of Jericho, yanking his heart to and from. Cassius always knew where to put his hands, how firmly he had to pull Jericho against him, or how to move his lips to drive the latter absolutely insane. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He knew he was doing it, too, because Jericho felt him smirk through their electrifying kisses. Jericho didn’t care, he was in heaven. He probably should, but could not be bothered in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He felt warm hands curl around the outside of his thighs, as Cassius lifted him up, turning to place him on the counter. Their lips parted slightly, and through this Jericho let out a breathy call of Cassius’s name in surprise. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cass took that moment of vulnerability to slip his tongue into Jericho’s mouth, muffling the hum that followed. There was no protest or resistance. Jericho knew him all too well, and was completely enamored by his touch, his breath fanning his face, and the comforting dark surrounding them. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _In Cassius’ head, Jer could go fuck himself if he ever thought he was going to stop this, their little rendezvous in the dark, the sensual reality of what really happened when they were alone. He’d sooner die than let Jericho go, not just because his physical desire for him was insane._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho’s hands now wandered up his shirt, digging softly into his back, feeling Cass’ lips wander down to his neck. He could have stopped his eyes from rolling upward, but he didn’t. A sultry sigh escaped his lips, swollen from being stimulated for so long, and for such intensity. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho’s legs were wrapped around Cass' wide body, his hips following an adulterated circle, increasing the friction between them. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cass broke their rough making out for but a second, just to leer into Jericho’s eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Still love to hate me?” he cooed, that same fucking smirk on his face as before. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho couldn’t bring himself to scowl at him, or elicit a quick rebuttal. He was left breathless, his body winding down from the high their exchange had provided. He wanted more, and that was that._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Actually, I hate to love you, there’s a difference. Now shut up and kiss me again. Please.” Jericho purposefully let his voice get breathy with desperation, his hand brushing against the nape of Cass’ neck. Not all of it was on purpose, though. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Their lips had reconnected briefly, submerging them both back into the bliss they felt not two minutes before. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Then, Jericho’s ear twitched, picking up on footsteps heading toward the kitchen. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The werecat was off of the counter in a split second, dragging a surprised and partially aroused Cassius with him just around the corner. He shoved Cassius through the nearest vacant exit, into the dining room, where he was pushed against the wall fervently by Jericho._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Of all the people to walk into the kitchen, it was Sera. She was probably looking for the two of them, but couldn’t see very well in the dark. Not as well as Jericho could. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Cassius laughed against the calloused hand that covered his mouth, as he was thrown a glare to stay quiet while Sera rummaged through the fridge, her intoxicated mind beyond the topic of where her boyfriend and friend had gone off to._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho’s heart pounded, his senses alert. He was crouched and poised to dart away with Cass in tow if their cover was blown. When all that Sera did was take her goods back to the living room, Jericho let out a grateful sigh and straightened, removing his hand from over Cassius’ mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“We should stop this, I think” He started softly, deflation floating atop the raspiness in his voice. He shot a coy look to Cass before reentering the kitchen to pick up his jacket. He felt heat rush back into his face as he thought about how it ended up there in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Aw C’mon, babe--”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho whipped around, pushing his finger against his chest. “Don’t you ‘C’mon, babe’ me, Cassius. You need to make your choice here, tonight. I’m tired of you breaking my bed one day, just to turn your fine ass around and suck face with her when you think I’m not looking, but you know I am, cause that’s just how we fucking are, Isn’t it? Always running back to each other and for what? This?” he gestured between the two of them with one hand “Who is Sera to you, anyway?” his ear twitched. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Now it was Jericho’s turn to push Cassius against the counter, but not in the same context as before. He’d advanced on him as his rant went on, but as usual, Cassius was acting a fool. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was smiling, the same smile as before. You know the one. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Ah, fuck. Not again._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“What the hell is up with you now?” Jericho asked, his voice reflecting a new state of annoyance, letting his arms fall to his sides. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I like it when you get like that.” Cassius responded “All upset, hot-and-bothered, even.” he pushed himself off of the counter where he’d paused, and stepped up to Jericho, who looked uneasily upward. Their faces were close again, and Jer found himself not minding it all that much. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Face it, Jericho. You can’t get enough of me. At any given time of the day I’m on your mind, no?” he tipped the other’s chin up to enforce eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Jericho’s eyes were stormy, almost vindictive. Cassius was telling the truth, and although the boy would never admit it, it was his face he was seeing when he got with Sera. Jericho’s eyes were captivating, everything else about him was so terribly alluring, and he loved it. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The werecat was in a tough spot, and the alcohol had only made his decision making less reliable. Did he wordlessly kiss him and send them down the same they’d been on? Or make a bid for his emotional stability and tell Cassius to make up his mind? He licked his lips pensively, and Cass smirked._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Well, he was drunk, so the answer was obvious. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Their lips collided again, but only for a few seconds before Cass forced them apart again, smirking. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I’ll take that as a yes?” he sneered _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fuck you, Cassius” Jericho chided, but a playful smile turned his lips upward._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, gladly.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
